poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Hot Water Battle!
Plot While taking a break in a tropical jungle, Ash and his friends notice a Mankey and two Aipom up a tree. They then discover a hot spring and relax. The group lets their Pokémon out for a break and Ash begins a game of ball. The game is proceeding well until Totodile whacks the ball a bit too hard and it hits Cyndaquil before flying out of sight. Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile get into a fight, but Ash tells them to just go find the ball. Chikorita spots the ball while they are searching, but one of the Aipom is playing with it. When Chikorita asks the Aipom for the ball, the Aipom refuses to give it up. Totodile and Cyndaquil appear and try to claim it. However, Totodile smashes into a tree in doing so, knocking some other Aipom down from the tree. The Aipom get angry and start to bury Totodile, Chikorita and Cyndaquil in sand. Chikorita then got Cyndaquil to face its back on the Aipom. Chikorita used her leaf to hit Cyndaquil on the head and Cyndaquil's flame lit up, scaring the Aipom away. The trio then continues chasing the Aipom. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is walking in the same area eating fruit and day dreaming of the tropics. All of a sudden, the Aipom and Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil run them over in the chase, and Jessie says it's a great chance to get the Pokémon since Ash isn't nearby. The Aipom go into a cave, with the other Pokémon and Team Rocket following. Team Rocket is just outside the cave when a Snorlax walks up and tries to take the fruit James has. Team Rocket enters the cave to hide, while Snorlax eats the fruit and falls asleep, blocking the cave entrance. Team Rocket splits up to find another exit. Meowth runs into a dead end, but also finds Totodile. Meowth is ready to catch him, but Snorlax is uncomfortable and starts pounding the mountain, causing cave-ins. Totodile rescues Meowth from a rock slide and easily breaks loose from the rocks. Totodile then attempts to get them out by using Water Gun, but fails. Chikorita and Cyndaquil are also trapped, and are searching for a different way out. A few more cave ins occur, and they find Totodile. Chikorita immediately starts to repeatedly slam the rock and manages to break Totodile and Meowth out. In the meantime, Jessie, James and Wobbuffet are able to blow their way out and run into a number of Aipom who start tossing rocks at them. In the cave, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile apologize to each other for fighting earlier, when suddenly, Chikorita hears some wind blowing, so she locates the air hole and Totodile uses Water Gun while Cyndaquil and Chikorita push at the rocks. They get through, but the hole just leads back to where Snorlax is. Chikorita attempts to tickle Snorlax, and fails, but Cyndaquil wakes Snorlax with Flamethrower. Meowth nets the others, but Snorlax is upset and chases Meowth back into the cave. The Aipom are now chasing Team Rocket back in by causing a nearby waterfall to flood, and the water goes through the cave and out the other side carrying Snorlax, Team Rocket, and the other Pokémon along. Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil grab on to Snorlax and try to save themselves from a waterfall down stream by latching onto each other. Chikorita Razor Leafs two trees down and they ride them to safety. Ash then catches up to them and rescues the trio. Back at the river, Team Rocket is holding onto Snorlax to keep from going over the falls, but Snorlax wakes up and starts swimming upstream, causing them to lose their grip and go down over the waterfall. Major Events * Jessie's Wobbuffet is revealed to know Bide.